


You Love Me and I Love You

by Valitrixta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valitrixta/pseuds/Valitrixta
Summary: A late night confession that changes everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one shot. I think this is my longest one yet. Maybe soon I'll get up the motivation for a series. Hope you enjoy!

Sansa woke in a cold sweat, heart beating rapidly in terror. She hadn't had such an awful nightmare in sometime. She'd thought she'd mostly gotten over them. That she wouldn't wake in the middle of the night screaming in terror at the thought of all Ramsey had done to her. Here she was though, trying to calm herself after another nightmare.

 

This time it was a bit different though. She wasn't alone in her bed. She wasn't in her bed at all actually. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but once she did she realized she was in Jon’s bed, and the man in question had his arms wrapped loosely around her, holding her to his chest.

 

Her heartbeat slowed. She was safe. Jon always made her feel safe. It was a recent development, but once Sansa took the time to really know her brother's best friend she had found him to be wonderful company. More than that, she was madly in love with him. She had yet to tell him that however. 

 

It was the terrifying thought of rejection that kept her mouth shut. Past experience had taught her that life never seemed to work out the way you hoped it would. Things were good with Jon. He was sweet and considerate, and the sex was great. She didn't want to ruin things by confessing her desire to have a real relationship. To tell her family about them and go on dates that consisted of more than eating takeout and watching movies at Jon’s apartment.

 

No. It was best to maintain the status quo. They'd been sneaking around like this for months and Jon had never expressed any desire for anything more. Clearly he didn't feel the same as her. This was just a passing phase for him, and soon it would be over. All Sansa could do was enjoy it while it lasted. This little taste of what it might be like to be with a good man for once. 

 

Sansa turned in Jon's arms so she was facing him. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Sansa sighed and layed her head on his chest. What could it hurt to pretend for a moment? Jon was asleep, he would never know.

 

“I love you,” she whispered against his chest. To her great surprise, Jon's eyes blinked open at that. He was awake and had clearly heard her confession. Sansa’s stomach dropped. This was it. She'd ruined everything, all because she wanted to pretend Jon was really hers to keep.

 

Jon blinked at her and Sansa stared back at him, frozen in fear. He stayed quiet, seemingly thinking about something. Probably how best to let her down easy. Sansa wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She would be strong.

 

“Really?” Jon asked incredulously. Sansa lifted herself into a sitting position, not even caring that the action exposed her naked body to him.

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I know this was never serious for you, I just-” She was cut off when Jon’s lips abruptly met hers in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away Jon was smiling warmly at her.

 

“I’ve been in love with you since you were thirteen.” His words stunned her. She wasn't sure if she could believe them.

 

“You have?” She asked cautiously. He nodded in response.

 

“Why didn't you say anything?” Was the next question from her lips.

 

“I thought this was what you wanted, something casual. I wasn't about to ruin my chance to be with you, even if only for a little while.” 

 

“Oh Jon! We’ve been so stupid. All this time…” Her words trailed off and there was silence. Jon was smiling stupidly at her, clearly pleased by the turn of events. Sansa couldn't help but smile back at him.

 

“You love me and I love you,” she murmured, grabbing one of his hands. 

 

“I love you and you love me,” he replied.

  
And then they were kissing passionately, and for the first time Sansa allowed herself to imagine the future she wanted. A future with Jon at her side.


End file.
